People may or may not attend an event, such as, for example, a sporting or political event. While at or remote from the event, an individual may access coverage of the event via, for example, television, radio or internet based networks. Such coverage does not provide a user with adequate control to select parts of an event on which to focus. For example, in connection with a given coverage of a sporting event, an announcer may be speaking about a particular player, such as a goalkeeper, but the user (e.g., a listener or viewer), at that point in time, would like to know what a coach or manager is doing instead of the goalkeeper. It is axiomatic that different people may be interested in different aspects of events in progress. These different aspects may include, for example, health, energy level, present activities and/or history of event participants, recent occurrences at the event. In addition, a user may have multiple areas of interest that known coverage systems do not address, or a user may conclude that a given announcer is confusing or not practical.
Accordingly, there is a need for systems and methods of event coverage that are controllable by users, such that the users can obtain coverage of the event that is tailored to their preferences and/or needs.